I have never
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Hidan, Itachi, Pein, Sasori, Deidara and Madara play the drinking game I have never. Lots of confessions and the pairings HidanItachi, PeinSasori and MadaraDeidara in the end. The next chapters will be the actual lemon between the three pairings.
1. The game

No smut in this one yet, just some dirty talking. After this every chapter will have a different pairing!

...

It was a rough night. The wind was blowing harshly, flipping up the styled silver hair. Hidan grumbled something under his breath. This better be all worth it, he thought. Pein had arranged some sort of get together in his apartment. This only meant that they were going to drink the whole night and wake up in the middle of his living room the next morning. Hidan prayed this time it would get a little more interesting. He could have thought of many other things that could be a lot more entertaining than this party thing. Maybe he finally would have had the guts to call a certain guy and invite him over to his apartment. Yeah, right, who was he kidding anyway? He was way too scared to get blown off.

He had finally reached the stairs and he practically sprinted up, wanting to get to the warm apartment as fast as possible. He would definitely not leave tonight. He didn't want to go out in the cold again.

When he reached the door, he knocked on it, making it shake in its hinges. He heard the low timbre of Pein's voice resonating through the room and then the heavy footsteps of him nearing the door. Hurry up, he thought, shivering when another gust of cold air hit him in the face.

A grumpy looking Pein opened the door. 'You're late,' he said.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever,' Hidan responded, pushing passed the redhead and walking towards the living room. He threw his coat to the side somewhere and kicked his shoes off halfway through the hallway. He heard Pein giving an annoyed response which he chose to ignore.

He heard some soft talking coming from the living room, but it sounded kind of… dead. Usually his friends had loads of things to tell each other which annoyed him most of the time. Like he cared what kind of new nail polish Deidara had bought and what good book Itachi read this time. Okay the latter he found interesting, but he would never tell Itachi. He actually read every book Itachi had recommended just so he would find out what the raven really liked. Yes, he had the hots for his best friend. And yes, he was too scared to admit it, so he was doomed to see his friend being happy with other guys.

Yes, he was gay and so was Itachi. Actually they were all gay, but that wasn't that weird. He had been friends with Pein for a long time, going way back to kindergarten or something. He didn't even remember really. They had both found out on some point in their life that they were gay. Hidan was a bit earlier than Pein though. Pein had actually dated a girl for a while. Her name was Konan. The other three they had met in a gay nightclub a few years back. Pein had actually tried to make a move on Itachi and was blown off immediately. Hidan saw the fun in that and laughed together with Itachi at Pein's insulted face. Deidara and Sasori soon joined the fun and they all found a common hobby in each other. Laughing at Pein. Yes, those were some good times.

Hidan hadn't liked Itachi right away, but the raven's beauty had spoken to him immediately. The great personality only made Itachi more perfect. Hidan liked to think of him as a black panther. Graceful and mysterious. Maybe he should stop daydreaming about Itachi and see where there is some booze.

He looked around the living room and noted that it was just as dead as it had sounded before. Deidara was sitting on the couch next to Sasori, slowly sipping on his beer. Itachi sat on the ground, playing with the hem of his shirt and Sasori seemed to be glaring at something. His eyes followed the redhead's path and they fell on a new guy. Where did he come from?

Pein had come up beside him and patted him on the back. 'That is Madara, Itachi's cousin. He just went through a bad break-up, so Itachi decided he needed some fun.' The fingers tightened in his shirt and he knew that the new guy had been the cause of this dead party. Who brings a heartbroken guy to a drinking party with friend? The guy might need it, but it's such a turn off for your friends.

He flopped down in his favorite chair and waited for Pein to bring him a beer. The first drink was always given by the host and after that it was everyone for himself. If you needed a refill, then you had to get it yourself. He liked that rule when they were at his place, but he hated it when he was at someone else's place. Just call him lazy, he doesn't give a shit.

He extended his arm and a beer plopped into his hand. Such a great ritual they had. He glanced around the group again and this time blue eyes actually looked up and saw him for the first time this evening. 'Hidan's here!' Deidara yelled out. The blonde jumped off the couch and put himself in Hidan's lap.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at the weird behavior, but let Deidara sit down anyway. The new guy was eyeing them strangely. Hidan almost felt threatened, but he couldn't figure out why. Soft pink lips went down to his ear and whispered, 'you need to safe this party. I am so bored.'

He sighed and looked up, praying once more. This evening was already starting out great. He really could have done better things than this. There was only one solution to this. They needed to get the new guy drunk. When there was alcohol involved, everyone felt better.

'Drinking game!' he called out and everyone raised their glasses not very enthusiastically. At least they thought it was a good idea, sort of.

'What game?' Sasori asked bored. He usually sounded like that already, but this time it was even worse. He might just fall asleep if this night continued any longer this way. They really needed more alcohol and something stronger than beer.

Deidara jumped out of Hidan's lap and made a weird sound. He probably was very excited about something, but it sounded like a girl squealing. 'We should do the I have never game!'

'How does it go?' Pein asked, sitting down in his own chair with a beer in his hand. They were sitting around the small coffee table. Hidan sat in the middle of it, Sasori sat to his right on the couch, Pein sat to his left in his chair and Itachi sat on the ground in front of him. The only one sitting somewhat far away from the group was Madara. He did sit beside Itachi in a chair, but not as close as the rest was to each other.

Deidara was now walking towards the kitchen and came back with six shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. They were getting down to business now. All of them would be drunk by the end of the evening, just like always. 'Okay, I will explain how it works. One of us will say something that begins with I have never. It's usually something they haven't done before, but it can be something they did do. You could say something like I have never drank coffee. Now the ones who have drunk coffee before, need to take a shot.'

'And the ones who haven't drank any coffee?' Madara asked, opening his mouth for the first time that evening. He was still eyeing Deidara in a weird way.

Deidara shrugged his shoulders. 'They don't do anything. Then the next one in line goes and says his own I have never. The game stops when the booze is gone or when someone passes out from too much alcohol.' The blonde smiled sweetly at the last statement and Hidan knew he meant Sasori. That little guy just couldn't handle his alcohol very well.

Hidan liked this game. He could find out some interesting things about his friends. There were rumors going around that some of them had slept together, but none of them had ever confirmed this. This game could actually be the solution to it all. He needed to know if Itachi had sex with Pein before! Stupid rumor Deidara had told him. He could get some revenge on the blonde too. Another rumor told him that he had Sasori own his ass. It was a funny rumor and Deidara always started blushing when they asked him about it. They could finally hear the truth about that.

'One more thing,' Deidara said. 'You need to answer truthfully, otherwise the game will be very boring. Now I will start.' He put his finger against his chin and tapped it while thinking of a good one. Everyone waited in anticipation. They were all very curious about the outcome of this game. 'Okay, I'll start with a light one. I have never kissed a guy before,' he said, already picking up his own shot glass.

Everyone took a shot, except for the new guy. So they had a straight guy in their group. They would creep him out so much tonight. Hidan started to like this game more and more. Torturing people was really something he enjoyed doing.

Deidara had sat down beside Sasori again, so now it was the redhead's turn. The blonde refilled the glasses first and gave Sasori some time to think of a new one. 'I have never kissed a girl,' he said still sounding as bored as ever. But that will change little man, Hidan thought, just wait until you've had enough booze.

A few glasses went up. The new guy of course took a shot, but he seemed indifferent. If Hidan had just broken up with someone, he wouldn't take that one so lightly. Itachi really had a strange cousin. Pein also took a shot and Hidan remembered his girly blue haired girlfriend from when they were sixteen. Itachi actually raised his little glass too and even Deidara took a shot. Who would've thought that the blonde had ever kissed a girl?

Now it was Hidan's turn. He had to think of a good one, but he shouldn't go too far just yet. They needed more booze before he could ask the personal questions. He would just continue with the boy/girl thing. He still wanted to know something else now he knew some of them had kissed a girl.

'I have never had sex with a girl.'

A few glasses rose up. Deidara's stayed down this time and Hidan didn't expect otherwise. Pein's and Madara's glasses hit their lips, but someone else surprised him. Itachi also raised his shot glass and took the hit. He gritted his teeth against the bitter drink and his face scrunched up a bit. He looked cute and he would get drunk really fast if he kept this up. Itachi was cute when he was drunk though, so Hidan didn't really mind.

A smirk played on Deidara's lips. 'Who did you have sex with?' he asked Itachi.

Said raven looked up at the blonde and only shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have to answer and he used that to the fullest. Hidan really wanted to know too and narrowed his eyes at the quiet panther. Why would he keep it a secret? Was it that embarrassing?

Deidara huffed in annoyance, but couldn't do anything up the unanswering Itachi. He just filled the glasses again and sat down looking still a bit annoyed. He just needed more booze, Hidan thought. They all needed more booze!

Pein had is head hanging in the chair and was looking up at his ceiling. 'I have never had sex with a guy,' he said bored, grabbing his glass up and drinking the clear liquid in one go. They all did except for Madara who again was eyeing Deidara.

Now it was Itachi's turn. He swirled the little glass around, watching the tequila spin around. 'I have never had a threesome,' he said softly. Hidan thought he hadn't heard right, because the little glass actually went up to those pale lips. Itachi wasn't the only one who took the hit, also Deidara and Sasori drank their share. Deidara had a heavy blush on his face and Sasori looked indifferent about it. Did those three sleep together?

Madara sat up a little straighter and eyed all of the people around him. Hidan didn't like that look and he was sure he wasn't going to like his I have never. 'I have never… bottomed for a guy.' And the mood was set. Eyes widened and some of them gasped loudly. Deidara was the first to grab is glass, taking the shot with a huge blush on his face. Madara's dark orbs never left the tanned face and Hidan thought he saw the guy actually smirk. Then also Itachi and Sasori took the shot, but Pein and Hidan already knew those three mostly bottomed. Didn't mean they didn't like the confession.

Deidara needed some time to recover and went to the kitchen for another bottle of booze. It had a different color this time and it was probably not a good idea to drink so many different things, but they all didn't care. Sambuca just tasted a lot nicer.

The blonde sat down again and folded his legs under him. He ticked his nail against the side of his shot glass and looked down at the table. 'I have never topped a guy before,' he said never raising his own glass to his lips. Still not strange, Hidan thought. Deidara was just the perfect uke.

Itachi was the other one who didn't raise his glass and Madara too. Madara did make a weird sound when he was still looking at Deidara. Did he like the blonde or something, because otherwise he was just really weird and Itachi could never bring him along again. Even Deidara started fidgeting under the strong gaze and he usually liked it when he was being checked out.

Sasori was now the one who refilled the little glasses and Hidan was happy he finally got something else besides tequila. 'I have never had sex with one of my friends,' he said with a slight booze indulged blush on his face. He took the shot, as did Itachi, Deidara and Pein. Shit! Hidan thought. Pein did have sex with one of them. It should be Itachi then, no doubt about it. He needed to know more about this.

Hidan hurried everything up by filling each glass again and his gaze stayed on Pein. 'I have never had sex with someone who has black hair.' He had to take the shot himself since had slept with someone who had black hair, but he was much more curious about Pein's answer. The redhead leaned back in his chair, but never took the hit. Somehow that made Hidan feel a lot better. He hadn't slept with Itachi, but who of the other two did he have sex with. He watched the other two with great curiosity as they both took the shot. They had a threesome already, so it would be strange if they hadn't slept with a black haired man.

Pein raised an eyebrow at Hidan's strange behavior, but just continued the game. 'I have never fallen for one of my friends,' he said, eyes fixed on the other redhead of the group. He took the shot himself and waited for Sasori to do the same. The little redhead narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but took the shot anyway. They actually all did, even Madara who apparently fell for one of his friends too. It felt strange and the mood changed. They all wanted to know who had fallen for whom.

'I have never fallen for Pein,' Itachi said and he kept his drink down. The only one who did take the shot was Sasori and he did it while rolling his eyes. Itachi smirked at the redhead, apparently already knowing the answer. The raven was just as mean as Hidan was, he liked it.

Now it was Madara's turn again and his eyes were again glued to Deidara. 'I have never fallen for Deidara,' he said, licking his lips right after. He took the shot and then let his eyes focus on the blonde again. He wasn't the only one who took the shot though, but he did get a sweet smile with a blush from Deidara. The blonde didn't dare look him in the eye after that, but he was flattered. The only straight guy actually liked him. The other one who took the shot was Sasori and both Pein and Hidan raised an eyebrow at him.

Sasori just gave them a what? look back. 'You do know that Deidara and I dated for a while, right?' he asked. Two pair of eyes widened and that was the only answer Sasori needed. He rolled his eyes again.

It was Deidara's turn and he decided to do it a little different and Hidan didn't really mind actually. 'I have never wanted to have sex with Hidan!' he called out happily, downing his drink. Sasori and Itachi did the same and Hidan felt pretty good about himself. So he was wanted by the others huh. He winked at Itachi when the little panther dared looking at him and a heavy blush spread across the pale face. This night was getting better now.

Sasori stood up to fill Itachi's drink, but tumbled forward a bit. Somehow he ended up sitting in Pein's lap and his drunken head didn't seem to mind at all. The little one really couldn't hold his liquor and he already had many shots. It was still his turn, but he seemed to have forgotten, so Hidan took his turn instead.

'I have never dreamed about having a gigantic orgy with all of you,' he said smiling. He waited a few seconds before he took his own drink. All of them had actually already taken their drinks and shamelessly drank the little glass empty. Deidara's clouded mind took it even a bit further and he licked the glass clean as emphasizes that he would really like to have an orgy. Such a slutty friend they had.

Now Sasori did want to play again and he was already giggling before he had said anything. 'I have never used a purple vibrator on myself.' Most of them gave him questioning looks, but only one face turned completely red and took the shot of Sambuca. Who would have thought Itachi liked to play with toys? And why did Sasori know about that toy in the first place?

Pein was smiling down at the little redhead in his lap and decided to make him feel just as uncomfortable if he guessed right. 'I have never been tied up.' Unfortunately Sasori didn't take the shot, but he did laugh his ass off. Deidara took the shot, grumbling something under his breath, meaning Sasori tied him up once or twice. The other one taking the shot was Itachi. So the raven was a naughty one. Something stirred awake inside of Hidan. This game shouldn't go a lot further, otherwise something might really start rising.

The blushing raven had to go again and he saw that Itachi didn't want to do this anymore. Hidan only now assumed Itachi had even more to hide and he needed to find out what those things are! 'I have never tied someone up.' Sasori took his drink again, giggling like a maniac. Pein had to hold on tight to his drink, otherwise he had spilled it all over them due to the shaking in his lap. He took the shot as well and even he and Madara took the shot. A not very interesting outcome, but that was probably what Itachi wanted.

Now it was Madara's turn again. 'I have never had sex for an entire day.' Again a weird giggle erupted from Hidan's left side and everyone looked strangely at Sasori. Except for Pein who was smirking at the little redhead. They both took the shot and everyone knew what that meant. They actually all took the shot except for Hidan and Madara. Hidan felt left out. Why did his friends have all the fun? He wanted to do all those things too!

'I have never used a cockring,' Deidara said, smiling when he took the shot. Sasori pointed out his finger and yelled ha! at Deidara. So the little guy did a lot of naughty things to Deidara when they were together. Itachi also took the shot, doing his best to not let anyone show it.

Hidan's turn again. He had something else he wanted to ask now. 'I have never been spanked like a little bitch.' A pillow flew through the air and landed on a giggling Sasori. The guy was giving Deidara a really hard time here. He couldn't confess anything without being laughed at. Itachi was the other one who also took the shot and Hidan liked that. Oh, how he would love to spank that little round ass of his panther.

Now it was Sasori's turn again and he was already happily bouncing up and down in Pein's lap. Pein looked a bit pained and maybe somewhat aroused as well. 'I have never dressed up to turn on someone.' He was smirking when looking at Itachi and the raven took the drink, hanging his head down in shame. Sasori seem to know a lot about Itachi's sexual experiences. Itachi wasn't the only one who took the drink. Deidara did the same and Sasori's mouth hang open till his knees or something. Apparently something Deidara hadn't done for Sasori.

Pein was secretly caressing Sasori's upper leg, going higher and higher. It seemed Sasori didn't even notice, too busy with looking at Deidara. He was insulted by this all, although he didn't fully understand why. 'I have never had sex in public,' Pein said, sounding a bit breathless. All this talking about sexy stuff turned them on extremely and Pein was the first one to act on it. His hand went higher and rubbed once on Sasori's crotch. The redhead let out a squeal, but the hand was already gone before he knew it. It was like nothing had happened.

Of course everyone else saw it and it changed the mood even more. This night might end a little different than all the others. Itachi was the only one who took this shot and Hidan was the only one who saw. Okay, he was seriously getting very aroused by now. He could feel his cock hardening already.

The raven's turn again. His black eyes were glazed over a bit. He had had many drinks now and the horny vibe that went through the room didn't help. Hidan kept watching Itachi. How the panther made small movements, his body swinging around a bit. 'I have never had multiple orgasms during sex,' he said, taking the drink while looking at the silver haired man. Hidan shuddered at the idea and knew Itachi was playing with him. The bastard was challenging him.

Deidara and Sasori were the other ones taking the shots and now it was Madara's turn again. 'I have never had sex on top of a washing machine before.' When no one else but him took the shot, he raised an eyebrow. 'It's really good, you know. You should try it. It's like your whole body is a vibrator.' He smirked when Sasori made a weird eeping sound, but that could all be because Pein was touching him again.

It was the blonde's turn again and he was already taking a shot just for the hell of it. 'I have never used anal beads.' Sasori laughed evilly and Itachi took another shot. How many toys did the raven have and why did Sasori know about all of them?

Hidan was about to say his own I have never, when Deidara interrupted him. 'Wait, wait, I have another good one! I have never compared some of the guys who I've had sex with to my favorite dildo.' He giggled and Itachi joined in, both taking the hit. The booze was really getting to them, they had drunk a lot already.

He waited for both boys to be done giggling before he said his own. It took them a while and at some point even Sasori joined in, not even knowing why he's laughing. They were getting to the point where they should stop drinking, probably.

'I have never moaned like a bitch when I sucked a big cock,' Hidan said. He looked at Itachi, challenging him right back. Itachi took the hit, not even blushing under Hidan's strong gaze. Deidara also took the shot and a moan came from his left side. A moan? Hidan thought. He looked to the side and saw Pein carrying Sasori away to his bedroom while they were making out like their lives depended on it.

'Hey, what about the game?' Deidara called after him, but his only answer was the slamming of the door. Now Deidara was pissed. You couldn't just leave the game like that! He stood up and walked over to the kitchen, determined to get even more drunk. Sneakily Madara stood up too and walked after him.

A few minutes had passed and Itachi and Hidan sat there in silence. Nor Madara nor Deidara ever came back out of the kitchen and this could only mean one thing. The awkwardness rose in the room, knowing that all of their friends were having sex and they were the only ones left. The prude and the sexual experienced. Oh, how Hidan wanted to do all those things with Itachi. He wanted to see that purple vibrator and Itachi dressed up in a maid's costume. The thoughts made his cock only grow bigger and he noticed Itachi staring at it.

No words were further used. Itachi stood up, stumbling towards him and sat down in his lap, face forward. Their mouths met in a fierce kiss and hands glided over each other's still clothed bodies. Oh, how Hidan loved how this night ended. He would never get angry at Pein again when he decided to do another drinking party.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

What do you think about the game? Don't you just want to play it too?


	2. Hidan x Itachi

The lemon between Hidan and Itachi! Hope you guys like it;)

...

They were still kissing. Hidan's tongue swept through Itachi's mouth, tasting the last bits of sambuca. Slim pale fingers started unbuttoning Hidan's shirt. Itachi really was the naughty one and of course more experienced. Hidan still didn't like that part and maybe they should do something about that tonight and maybe tomorrow too. It was just a good idea to repeat this a couple of times. He sure didn't mind and he would find a way to convince Itachi. He would just make Itachi need him after this night. The little panther was in for a good time.

His shirt was pulled open and ripped off his body. Black eyes looked down at what he had revealed and his pale fingers traced Hidan's rock hard six-pack. Itachi liked muscular guys, especially when he bottomed for them. The booze may be clouding his mind, but he didn't care one bit. He would have this gorgeous man fucking him until he couldn't scream anymore. The thought alone made the raven shudder.

Hidan didn't like the distance between their bodies and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist, pulling him closer in the process. His lips latched on to the pale neck and he suckled on it, grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin. Itachi hung his head back and a soft moan escaped the rosy lips. The raven bucked his hips forward and Hidan felt Itachi's hardened length pressing against his abdomen. So he wasn't the only one who got turned on by their little game.

His own fingers slipped under Itachi's shirt and pulled it up over his head. He threw it somewhere on the floor, not caring where it landed. He quickly pulled Itachi's body closer again. It still felt like a dream come true to him, so he had to remind himself of the fact that Itachi was really here. Maybe he should pinch himself just to be sure.

That hurt! Okay, he was definitely awake and Itachi was looking at him funny. Yes, he was weird, he couldn't help it. He had to distract Itachi from it somehow, because he apparently killed the mood or something. The raven kept staring at him. It was annoying.

'So, how come Sasori knows what kind of toys you have? You ever played with him?' he said to distract Itachi, but also because he still wanted to know the answer.

Itachi folded his arms over each other and pouted like a little angry girl. It was really cute, but Hidan didn't comment on it. He would show how cute Itachi was later on. 'Let's just say that you should never lock a certain drawer because you want to keep people out. Apparently it gives them a reason to break it open and look inside.'

Hidan just had to laugh at that. Sasori breaking open a toy filled drawer was pretty funny. The redhead was probably not prepared for the things he found in there.

Itachi slapped him on the chest, saying 'it's not funny! He totally didn't respect my privacy and he's been torturing me with it ever since. I can't help it that I like those things.' He looked away from Hidan now, a slight blush covering his face.

Hidan brushed a lock of black hair out of Itachi's eyes. 'I like it that you are into those things,' he said, smirking a bit.

Black eyes narrowed at him. 'Really?' Itachi asked suspiciously.

He nodded his head, biting his lip to force the new image out. 'May I see your toy drawer sometime?' he asked sweetly.

'If I can see what kind of toys you have,' Itachi responded, pushing his finger in Hidan's chest.

This made Hidan raise an eyebrow. He didn't even have any toys, so how could he show any. 'I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any toys I can show you.'

Itachi pouted again and then looked down at his crotch. 'What about that toy then? Can't I see that one either?'

Okay, Itachi clearly was drunk, but Hidan didn't mind that all. Let's see how far he can take this. 'If I let you play with my toy, may I play with yours sometime?'

Black eyes started to sparkle immediately. 'Can I play with it?' He looked down again and it almost looked like his mouth started to water. This was going alright. He just needed to give Itachi the last push and he would have a great evening.

'Why don't I pour us another drink and you start getting my toy.'

Itachi started nodding vigorously and got off Hidan's lap. The silver haired man stood up and bended over to the table and poured them both another shot of sambuca. In the mean time Itachi had gotten on his knees and was pulling down Hidan's pants. Of course this was the moment someone wanted to intrude. The kitchen door opened and Madara was about to step out until he noticed the other two in their position. Madara's eyes widened and he slowly walked back into the kitchen. Hidan let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully he didn't need to explain what they were doing, although that was pretty obvious. Apparently Deidara had blown off Madara, but he might get another shot this time. Hidan at least hoped so, because Deidara would just barge in. The blonde really didn't care about how awkward things would get after that.

Itachi had now successfully pulled down Hidan's pants and boxers. His black eyes went wide and he licked his lips. He didn't want to look away, but a little glass was pushed in his hand. Annoyed he downed the drink and through the glass over his shoulder. He was busy with something else! Admiring his new toy and it was bigger than his purple vibrator which was a good thing. He wanted to taste the new toy.

Hidan was about to sit down again, but was forced to stay up. Itachi's hands were gripping his legs tightly. Hidan just shrugged his shoulders and went for his own drink. The bitter liquid was now in his mouth and that was the moment Itachi decided to take in the head of his cock and suckle on it. He spit out the drink like he'd seen in movies and he never believed that could actually happen.

A groan escaped his mouth as a small tongue swirled around his cock. He looked down and saw the pink cheeks hollowed around his cock. It was such a nice sight. He could get used to this. Itachi took more of him in and Hidan's legs started to feel like caving in, but Itachi kept him standing up. His nails dug deep into Hidan's pale skin whenever he tried sitting down again. The pain wasn't that great, so Hidan decided to oblige and stay standing up.

Itachi took a deep breath and took as much in as he could. Seriously, it was a miracle Hidan found the strength to still stay up. His hand went to Itachi's raven hair and fisted a part of it. He didn't want to hurt Itachi, but he needed to keep a hold on him. As Itachi glided back again, Hidan wanted to keep him there. He pushed the raven deep on his cock and Itachi let him for a while, swallowing around the hardened length and pulling some groans from Hidan's pale lips.

Now Itachi dug his nails in Hidan's legs again, telling him to let go. With a shaking hand Hidan released the raven locks and just laid his hand on Itachi's shoulder. Now the little panther did glide back and let his cock even pop out of his mouth. His cheeks were colored nicely red and his dark eyes were glazed over. His slim fingers wrapped around Hidan's erection and slowly started jerking him off. His eyes were still fixed on his new toy.

'It's so big,' Itachi said almost needy.

Hidan bucked his hips forward, wanting his cock to be touched by a very hot mouth again. 'Do you like that?'

'Yeah…' Itachi's hand went up to Hidan's stomach and he pushed the silver haired man back in the chair. Finally Hidan was sitting down again. The raven took in the head of Hidan's cock again and as he lowered a long moan left his mouth, tasting the bitterness of Hidan's precum. His own pants were oh so tight and it made him feel uncomfortable. He unbuttoned them and tried pulling them off with one hand. Not the easiest thing he had ever done and the blow job got a bit clumsy because of it. But in the end he freed his own erection and started pulling on it softly.

Hidan's hands laid on the armrests and he fisted the soft fabric. He heard a ripping sound, but at this point he didn't care if he destroyed Pein's chair. He would deal with the redhead's wrath later. He laid his head against the back of the chair and just enjoyed. Soft gasps left his mouth once in a while until did something. His tongue found a particularly sensitive spot right at the bottom of the head. A loud moan escaped his mouth and Itachi responded with his own moan. The sound resonated through his cock and he was sure he was about to come. Itachi was bobbing his head up and down again and Hidan's body got warmer and warmer.

'You need to stop,' he said breathlessly. He pulled on the raven hair and as soon as he could see Itachi's face again, he saw the red swollen lips pouting at him. The little slut really liked giving blow jobs huh.

Now Itachi wasted no time and he crawled back on top of Hidan's lap. He wanted more of his new toy, feel more of his new toy. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, their tongues embracing each other. The raven broke the kiss again and kept his eyes locked with Hidan's as he wetted three of his own fingers. He sucked on them harshly, giving Hidan quite a show. He could almost see how those red lips looked around his cock.

Itachi brought his fingers down his back and inserted the first finger in himself. He wanted to keep looking at Hidan, but he just had to close his eyes for a second. The thought alone of his new toy buried inside of him was enough. He bit his lip as he inserted the second finger and started scissoring himself, stretching as best as he could. He moaned softly and gave a light kiss on Hidan's lips. Those purplish eyes were glazed over, showing off how much Hidan needed him and it just turned Itachi on even more.

Quickly he let the third finger join the rest. He pushed them in harshly, imagining Hidan doing so with something entirely else. Big hands went to his butt cheeks and pulled them apart. His fingers went even further in now and he just had to close his eyes now. He threw his head back and moaned, his hips moving down on his fingers instead of the other way around. He couldn't hold back anymore, he just needed his new toy right now. But damn it, he had forgotten to take the lube out of his pocket.

Itachi leaned down and it was a good thing Hidan had a grip on his ass. He would have fallen down otherwise. He rummaged through his pants pockets and came up with a little package of lube. He ripped it open and poured some if it on his hand. He grabbed Hidan's hardened length and spread the lube on it as best as he could. Hidan bucked his hips up in the mean time, liking the feeling a lot.

When Itachi found himself done, he lifted his hips up, holding on to Hidan in the mean time, and held Hidan's cock against his entrance. He let himself slide down on the erection, shuddering at the new feeling. He really liked his new toy.

Itachi folded his arms around Hidan's neck and pulled himself closer to the warm body. He saw drops of sweat sliding down the muscular body. A groan escaped his mouth as he wriggled his ass around Hidan's cock. When he had found the right position, he lifted his hips up slowly and let gravity take over as he went down again.

Purplish eyes followed every move the raven made in admiration. He was so beautiful. The pink dusted cheeks, the red lips opened in a silent moan and black eyes watching Hidan through thick black eyelashes. Itachi kept a slow pace, liking how gravity took over at some point and Hidan loved the little movements the raven's body made. He wanted to touch it, make it his.

His hands reached up and his fingers curled around Itachi's slim waist. The silver haired man lifted Itachi higher up than the raven did himself and pushed him down harshly. Itachi gasped loudly, his nails clawing on his back. He didn't mind the pain at this moment, because he knew Itachi liked it. He could feel the walls tighten around him. He repeated the action and Itachi moaned this time, but still dug his nails into Hidan's back. He could only hope he didn't bleed, because Pein would kill him when he saw blood on his chair.

Suddenly Itachi started acting weird. He pushed Hidan's body away and pulled the hands from his hips. Hidan was confused by all this. Had he done something wrong? He really thought Itachi had liked his help.

And then it all became clear what the raven was exactly planning on doing. Itachi put his hands on Hidan's knees and leaned backwards, giving Hidan the best view he could get. As Itachi rode him the best he could, Hidan could see himself slide in and out out of that tight heat. He shuddered when Itachi lowered himself extra slowly on his big cock.

Hidan couldn't hold in anymore. He needed to fuck that tight little hole with everything he had. He could barely stop himself from throwing Itachi down on the floor and pound into him, but then Itachi let out the cutest of moans. Purplish eyes looked up at the black eyes again and it was almost like sparkles came out of them. Itachi had found his own special spot. So Hidan decided to show some mercy and let Itachi enjoy himself some more on his erection. Of course he enjoyed himself too. Who wouldn't enjoy seeing someone ride himself into pleasure on your own cock? It was the prettiest sight he had ever seen.

The pace was just not quick enough and Itachi's arms started to tremble. He wouldn't hold on much longer, so it was time for Hidan to take charge. With a yank he lifted Itachi of his lap and set him on the ground. Itachi yelped as he flew through the air, or that was how he saw it, and when his feet hit the ground, his legs collapsed. He sat on the ground and watched Hidan wiping everything off the table. Empty bottles of beer, shot glasses and the sambuca and tequila all landed on the ground. He made sure the liquor was closed off, but that was all he cared about. He just needed an empty table.

Itachi was pulled up by his arm and then pushed down on the table. He laid his upper body down, his head supported by his hands. Hidan's hands glided down the pale body. The raven looked so lean like this, his inner panther really shining through. His hands had now found the soft ass cheeks and he squeezed them tightly. A demanding moan left the red colored lips. Itachi didn't want to be kept waiting. Toys were there to please him. But Hidan wasn't done yet. He still wanted to do something and see if Itachi would really like it.

His hand went up and then it shot down again, smacking against the soft skin. Itachi gasped and his hands went to the side of the table, getting a firm grip on it. His head was now pressed against the table, his cheek flattened against the hard surface. The gasp turned into a moan when the hand rubbed the pain away a bit, spreading it through the whole cheek instead. The prickling felt nice and a lot better than the last time he had tried this.

Another hand went down, now on the other ass cheek. This time Itachi just moaned, knowing how the feeling would spread soon. His eyes were closed and he was just enjoying how his new toy was playing with him.

He hadn't prepared for Hidan suddenly pushing inside him again, but he was distracted by another slap to the ass. Hidan moaned this time too, feeling the slap vibrate through his cock. He set up a pace now, pushing in and out of the tight heat. He delivered a slap sometimes, but they were getting sloppy, missing most of the time. Not that Itachi really cared still. The way that big cock was sliding in and out of him was enough.

Hidan decided it was enough with the slapping, he would repeat it some other time. Maybe he would even buy Itachi a new toy, some sort of slapping device… His left hand now went for the gorgeous raven locks and fisted it partially. He lowered his own upper body over Itachi's and pulled the raven's head up a bit. He bit down on a piece of skin right below Itachi's jaw and the little panther gasped, shuddering at the weird sensation. The pain ran through his whole body and he wriggled his ass on Hidan's cock again.

He needed a faster pace now. He pushed back up, his left hand still in those pretty locks and pushed in harshly, pulling a moan from those red lips. He did it again, angling his hips a little different and this time the moan was louder and Itachi started clawing the table this time. Hidan hoped Pein didn't mind scratches in his table. At least he knew he had found the right spot.

Hidan aimed every hit now at Itachi's prostate and soon Itachi was nothing more than a moaning and drooling mess. His nails sometimes still went in the table, but he didn't even have the strength to do that properly. He tried licking the drool away with his little tongue, but the damage was already done. A small pool lying against his cheek. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care he was sweating like a pig or that his friend was making him all sticky. He only cared for that sweet release that was building up inside of his body.

The thrusts became more erratic as Hidan couldn't hold a steady pace anymore. He sometimes felt the walls tighten around him and he just couldn't move anymore then, but he also didn't want to stop. It was all so confusing. This really was the best sex he had ever had.

Hidan pulled the raven up by his hair and held him tight against his body. He was so warm, but he just had to keep the beautiful body close. Hidan pushed up into the tight heat and Itachi kept moaning and moaning, practically dangling in Hidan's arms. Itachi couldn't move anymore, so it was all up to Hidan. His right arm was wrapped around Itachi's waist and now his left hand went down to Itachi's neglected cock. Hidan promised himself that next time he would return the favor. He let his thumb glide over the tip of Itachi's cock. A shudder ran through Itachi's body and Hidan repeated the motion. It was fun to see Itachi this way, but Hidan knew he wouldn't last long anymore. He needed to get Itachi to the finish line.

He started pulling on Itachi's cock in the same pace as his thrusts and Itachi felt like going crazy. On which feeling should he focus? The hand on his cock, the cock in his ass or the warm fuzzy feeling inside his abdomen?

Itachi never warned Hidan, because he simply couldn't. The feeling overwhelmed him and all he could do is scream out his pleasure. White ribbons of cum shot out of him, landing on the table in front of them.

Tight walls clamped down on Hidan's cock suddenly and the new pressure pulled the orgasm out of him. He hadn't wanted to come yet, but he just couldn't hold back anymore. This was it then, the very first time he had sex with Itachi and he so hoped this wasn't a dream.

The raven let himself fall out of Hidan's arms and landed on the table again, laying down in his previous made wet spot. Hidan sat back in the chair again, happy with the fact that it was right behind him. They were quiet for a while, only there small gasps of air making noise.

Suddenly they heard a loud moan coming from the kitchen and Itachi growled annoyed. 'Deidara you are too loud,' he yelled and grabbed the first thing he could find, which was a shot glass and threw it at the door. As if Deidara was mocking them, he started moaning even louder.

Itachi was about to yell something else, when Hidan decided it was enough. 'Just let them have some fun. I think we were pretty loud ourselves.'

The raven turned his head towards Hidan and black eyes narrowed a bit, but he didn't comment. Hidan was a bit afraid of that look. Itachi wasn't mad at him for fucking him just now right? He surely hoped this wasn't a onetime thing.

Itachi turned his head back again and laid his head on his hands. 'You know it's too bad you don't fit in my drawer,' he said lazily. Hidan raised an eyebrow, but waited for Itachi to finish. 'Now I can't use my new toy whenever I want.'

And that was how Hidan found out this wasn't a onetime thing and he really didn't mind. As long as Itachi likes him, everything is alright.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Now aren't they a sweet and slutty couple? Next one in line will be Pein with Sasori!


	3. Pein x Sasori

The PeinSaso chapter! I did some research for this chapter and hope I used all of the toys right. Yes, you heard right, toys;) Enjoy the squirming Sasori!

...

Pein shut the door behind him with his foot, Sasori dangling over his shoulder, this kiss broken before they even entered the room. Giggles were still coming from the little mouth and Pein didn't even know what the guy was laughing at anymore. It probably had just turned into a fit a while back, but it really started to annoy Pein. He would make the little redhead stop laughing and he would punish him for teasing Deidara like that. That's not how you treat ex boyfriends and feed the fantasies of your well, whatever the hell they were. They fucked once at a party in the bathroom and another time in the movie theater when all of the others couldn't make it. The best one was when they were stuck in the elevator to Sasori's apartment. They had a lot of fun there and it had taken a full day to finally get the thing working again. They were in his own bedroom and he had some interesting toys he would use on the still giggling Sasori. This was going to be an entirely different kind of fun.

He threw the little redhead on the bed and Sasori landed in a heap, laughing at the position he ended up in, meaning upside down his legs sticking up in the air. Pein ignored the little giggling heap and started undressing himself slowly. He pulled of his sweater and threw it on chair in the corner of his room. He let his pants slide down his legs and kicked them off. In just his boxers he sat down on the bed, his back towards Sasori.

Two arms snaked around his naked torso and a little head was placed on his shoulder. 'Watcha doing?' Sasori asked innocently, knowing very well what he was doing to Pein.

Pein turned his head towards Sasori, their lips almost touching. 'Figuring out what I want to do to you first,' he said challenging.

A little hand descended down over Pein's chest, then the abdomen and lastly it fingered Pein's erection through the soft fabric of the boxers. 'You're going to do stuff to me? What kind of stuff?' He asked, squeezing Pein's cock tightly.

Pein leaned back against Sasori's shoulder and looked him in the eye. His breathing came a little faster as Sasori kept touching him in all the right ways. 'You've done many things to Deidara and I want to do the same to you. See it as your punishment for teasing Deidara so much.' He captured Sasori's lips in another kiss and pushed him down on the bed before the redhead could even react. Sasori didn't know what was coming for him, but first the clothes needed to come off.

He first pulled the sweater of Sasori and then decided he could use it for something else. 'I remember you laughing at the fact that you tied Deidara up,' he said with a smirk plastered on his face. 'So I think I have another use for this sweater of yours.' In a swift move he grabbed both of Sasori's hands and bound them together in front of his chest.

Sasori's giggly state was gone now and he was trying to get his hands free again, pulling in the fabric around his wrists, but Pein made sure it was one there tight and in a strange knot. The redhead would never get loose in his drunken state. In the mean time Pein was pulling off Sasori's pants and boxers while he was at it. Sasori didn't even notice what was going on below him, still struggling with the sweater.

Pein crawled back on top of Sasori and finally gained the little redhead's attention again. Brown eyes looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in the process. 'Can you get this off me,' he said annoyed, lifting up his bound hands.

'Nope,' Pein said, smirking at the little redhead. He lifted up Sasori's hands and placed them above his head. Pein softly kissed Sasori in his lips before going down towards the neck. He nibbled on the soft skin, making Sasori shiver under his touch. The bounded hands were already forgotten and Pein was grateful that Sasori was still drunk. The little redhead could really whine when things didn't go his way.

He marked Sasori's skin with a few red spots, suckling on the last bit of skin between Sasori's collarbones. Soft moans erupted from Sasori's throat, the Adam's apple bobbing up. Pein leaned back up, hovering over Sasori. 'I think it's time for the first toy.' He leaned forward towards the nightstand and pulled something out of the nightstand. The drawer was left open for easy access.

Sasori's eyes widened as the first toy came closer and closer. 'No, I don't want that. Don't put it on me,' he called out desperately. 'Deidara said it was torture to have it on. I don't want it.' Like Pein would actually listen to Sasori. He slipped on the cockring around Sasori's dick and was pleased with the little pout he got out of the redhead.

'Now we have to get you ready for the next toy,' Pein said seductively, getting the lube out of the drawer. He slicked up two fingers and with the other hand he pushed open Sasori's legs. Sasori was giving him a challenging look, saying you wouldn't dare to just touch me, but Pein certainly would dare. He let his fingers glide over Sasori's dick, making sure he touched the sensitive head and after that softly massaging Sasori's balls. The redhead's glare disappeared. Sasori couldn't stop the soft moans coming from his mouth.

Before Sasori was even prepared for it, the first finger slipped in. Pein wriggled his finger around, getting a good feel of the soft walls inside of Sasori. He pumped the finger in and out, watching Sasori's face while he was doing it. The redhead's eyes were closed and his mouth hang slightly open, his breathing coming out in raggedy breaths.

The second finger went in and Pein started scissoring the little puckered hole. He made sure the lube get spread enough, because something a little bigger was about to go in. His fingers kept thrusting in while Pein got back up and grabbed something else from the drawer. Sasori never noticed Pein moving, his eyes still closed and just enjoying how the fingers moved inside of him.

Sasori's hips started to move along, meeting every thrust the fingers gave him. The fingers went in deeper and soon met Sasori's special spot. The redhead moaned loudly, throwing his head back in the pillow. Pein let Sasori ride his fingers a little longer. In the mean time he lubed up the new toy he was about to use on Sasori. It might not be purple, but he was sure Sasori would like this one just as much as Itachi likes his purple one. Another smirk found Pein's face. He was really enjoying this teasing and the sexy looks Sasori was making already could only prepare him for what was about to come.

He yanked the fingers out, leaving Sasori feeling empty. The brown eyes opened a bit and looked down at Pein's hand lying on his stomach. That was supposed to be in him! He looked at the other hand now moving towards his hole again and he closed his eyes in delight. The fingers would be back soon enough. But the fingers were a little wider and they felt cold and even smoother. He shuddered when the cold really hit him as it went in further. The fingers couldn't even go in that far.

'It fits nicely,' Pein said, watching how the little pink vibrator went in and out of Sasori. He wouldn't turn it on yet. Sasori could first get used to the feeling of something else being up his ass.

The vibrator went in and out, in and out, warming up to the same temperature as Sasori was on the inside. Pein started angling the slow thrusts, looking for Sasori's prostate again. As the vibrator moved inside of the little redhead, Sasori just couldn't stay silent. The stretching feeling was just so good and it went in deep and it was almost there, almost.

And then Sasori saw stars and screamed to the heavens above. That was the right place and Pein knew it, immediately turning on the vibrator. The little pink thing shook inside of the redhead, the tip buzzing against his prostate. It tickled, it felt strange and he wanted the thing out of him just as much as he wanted the thing inside of him. His hands tried to reach the vibrator, but he couldn't move them enough and Pein would just slap them away when he got too close.

The buzzing suddenly left his prostate and Sasori's body relaxed, only to stiffen again when the vibrator was thrust back up. A loud moan broke out of his mouth again and his hands balled up into fists. It got even worse when Pein turned up the speed and the pink vibrator started buzzing even faster. Sasori broke out in screams, throwing his head back and forth on the pillow. He had never experienced anything like this, but it felt amazing.

Pein now held the little pink thing between the tips of his fingers while Sasori was riding himself on the vibrator. The little hips moving up and down, the pink vibrator disappearing and reappearing again. Pein looked up at the reddened face. Sasori looked so delicious. The way his mouth hang open, letting out sounds he wouldn't be able to hold back, his lashes fluttering whenever he hit the right spot, drool slipping from his mouth, forgotten as it hits the pillow. It really was incredible. Maybe it was time for the next toy, but where did he put that thing.

He pushed the vibrator fully in again and then left it there. He rummaged through his nightstand, but it wasn't there. Now where was it then? He looked back over his shoulder towards his dresser and new exactly where it was. His previous boyfriend had been afraid of the thing, so it had to be moved out of the nightstand. He was so excited about the fact he could actually use it again! But how was he going to get there without leaving the warmth of Sasori. Then an idea hit him and a smirk was again back on his face.

The little pink vibrator was yanked out off Sasori and thrown somewhere out of sight. Brown eyes opened and a whine left the little mouth. Sasori tried to sit up and see what Pein was up to, but before he knew it, he was swept of the bed and carried towards Pein's dresser. He tried looking confused, but even the muscles in his face felt tired. He just wanted to come, but the stupid cockring was holding him back. He felt like exploding already.

When they reached the dresser, Pein shoved everything off it and placed Sasori on it. Thankfully he hadn't forgotten the lube, otherwise he still had to go back. He placed it next to Sasori and opened the top drawer of the dresser. He rummaged through his underwear until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the black toy out of the drawer and held it up in front of Sasori. The brown eyes widened in shock and for a moment there Pein thought the little redhead was going to faint, but the redhead stayed up, just looking at the little balls in front of him.

'What are you going to do with that?' Sasori asked when he got over the major shock.

Pein smirked again, leaning closer to the little redhead. 'Isn't it quite obvious what I'm going to do with this?' he whispered in Sasori's ear. He started lubing up every ball and Sasori couldn't stop watching. He was sobering up only of the thought of having that inside of him. His breathing quickened as Pein lowered the beads towards his ass.

'Calm down,' Pein said softly. 'I will be careful and you will love it, believe me.'

Sasori slowly nodded and took one last deep breath. His muscles tightened when the first ball touched the ring of muscles. Pein caressed Sasori's leg assuring, making him calm down again. Sasori kept taking deep breaths as the first bead was pushed inside. His mouth went open in a silent moan and he laid his head on Pein's shoulder. Now Pein's breathing quickened too as he felt the first ball being sucked in. He could almost feel it being his own cock.

The second ball was places against the ring of muscles and slowly he pushed that one in too, the hole widening for him. A shudder ran through Sasori's body and a soft gasp was let out as both balls went in further. He turned the string connecting the balls a little, putting some tension on the ones inside of Sasori. Two hands were placed against his chest and started scratching at the skin. Soft groans came from the little throat and a whine when Pein stopped pulling on the string.

'Ready for the last ball?' he asked softly. Sasori never opened his eyes, but did open his legs a little further. Such a willing little boy he was. The last black ball was pushed in a little faster and rougher than the ones before, pulling a louder moan from the redhead.

Now Pein got a hold of the last two balls and put the tension back on the other three balls inside of Sasori. The last ball was about to pop out again, but Pein held it just right. It opened up the ring of muscles for him and Sasori started scratching at his chest again. Soft gasps and moans left the redhead, begging for Pein to stop the teasing. Sasori's face was just as red as his hair and he again couldn't close his mouth anymore.

When Pein pulled harder on the balls, Sasori's face scrunched up and when the ball popped out again, he let out a sigh of relief mixed with a moan. Pein released some of the tension again, letting the second ball linger against the puckered hole. He started circling the balls now, acting like the sails of a windmill. The balls turned around inside of Sasori, sometimes brushing against his prostate. Pein could see Sasori's toes pulling back, the muscles tightening. The little redhead would have come if the cockring hadn't prevented it.

The tension was released again and Sasori started breathing heavily again. He couldn't take this much longer. 'Please Pein, make me come,' he begged, putting on puppy eyes.

Pein growled at the sweet look Sasori gave him and jerked the rest of the balls out of Sasori in one go. It left the redhead squirming and shaking, gasps leaving his mouth. Pein threw the balls away and when they hit the floor with a bang, Sasori's body tensed up again. His eyes were closed, still feeling the tightness of the balls filling him up and the burning of when they suddenly left him.

He never noticed when Pein took a step back and took of his own pair of boxers. He never noticed Pein slicking up his own hard cock, moaning at the sudden touch. He did notice when that hard cock was pressed against his quivering hole and in a swift move filled him up completely.

Pein set a quick pace immediately. Sasori was already prepared enough and he really needed the attention. In the mean time Sasori was squirming around him, his walls tightening. It pulled another growl from Pein as he pushed in hard.

Sasori lifted his arms and threw them around Pein's neck. The bound finally did something good. He pulled his body close to Pein's and folded his legs around Pein's hips.

Pein's hands went around Sasori's back and grabbed the little redhead's ass. He squeezed it tightly, opening Sasori more for him so he could push in even further. He started angling his thrusts for Sasori, making sure he found the right spot.

Sasori screamed when Pein hit his already abused prostate. He was shaking his head, hating the fact he still couldn't come and the tight feeling was getting worse and worse. His hands balled up into fists again and when it really started to hurt, he bit down hard in Pein's neck.

Pein gasped when the pain hit his neck. He knew immediately what was the matter and again smirked. This was going so well, but he would give what Sasori wants. His hand went in between their wet bodies and he gave Sasori's cock a hard stroke before pulling of the cock ring. Sasori just screamed then, as Pein thrust into his prostate hard and his release shooting out of him. It was the longest orgasm he had ever had and it kept coming. He was squirming and his mouth hang open in a loud moan, drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

Walls tightened around Pein's cock and it pulled him over the edge. Sasori's face helped a lot too as it still looked like it was in pure bliss. He groaned loudly as he spilled his seed inside of Sasori's hole. He rode out his orgasm, capturing Sasori's lips in a last kiss. The little redhead wasn't even responding to the kiss, but Pein took that as a good sign. He was very sure Sasori had enjoyed himself more than he could have imagined.

When Sasori's breathing turned normal again, he took his arms from around Pein's neck and held them up in front of Pein. He smiled softly as he took off the sweater. Sasori rubbed his wrists absentmindedly and wasn't looking at anything in particular. Pein lifted up the little guy and carried him towards the bed again. As his body touched the soft bed again, he crawled under the sheets and closed his eyes to sleep off his high. Pein crawled in next to him and pulled him close. The snuggled against each other and were about to fall asleep when they noticed a weird sound.

They both understood at the same time what it was and groaned simultaneously. 'You should have turned it off before you threw it away, idiot,' Sasori said annoyed, pushing Pein off and crawling towards the sound. When he found the little vibrator and turned it off he couldn't help but let his face turn red, remembering everything that had happened that night.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

And what do you think? The next chapter might take me while since I'll be going on vacation next week! I hope you can forgive me!


	4. Madara x Deidara

The last chapter! I think the end isn't that good though... I do really like this pairing^^ So I hope you'll enjoy a feisty Deidara and a bit of a forcing Madara...

...

Deidara stamped towards the kitchen and tried to slam the door behind him, but the slam never came. He didn't care much, too busy with getting even more drunk to just forget this awful night. He loved the game I have never and always wanted to play it with his friends, but of course he got made fun of the most. He couldn't help it having a lot of experience! He just loved having sex…

He opened the refrigerator and leaned down to grab a new bottle of this time Amaretto. He liked the almond drink a lot and was definitely not sharing this one. Screw them all! He unscrewed the bottle and set it against his lips. While taking a few big gulps, wasting the drink really, he turned around and looked straight in the eyes of a certain black haired man. A few drops of brown liquid dripped from the corner of his mouth and Madara watched them all fall on Deidara's shirt.

Wasn't this just great. Okay, Itachi's cousin was kind of hot, but the staring thing got really old and it creeped Deidara out. Why was Madara so interested in him anyway? Although he had liked everything Deidara had said so far. But it can't really be that Madara liked him right? I mean he was straight. He had been married for crying out loud! This is just absurd.

'What do you want?' Deidara said annoyed, finally getting a glass for his drink and still taking a sip out of the bottle after he had poured himself a glass.

Madara smirked at the blonde and reached out for the glass filled with Amaretto. He got a death glare when he set the glass against his lips and drank it all. That had been Deidara's drink, damn it! 'Can I have another one,' Madara said, giving the empty glass back to Deidara.

'Fuck you!' was the only thing Deidara responded with.

This got him a raised eyebrow and an even bigger smirk. This guy was so full of himself! 'Feisty,' he said, taking a step forward. He wiped away a stray blond lock from Deidara's face and placed it behind the blonde's ear. Immediately Deidara jerked away his head, not even wanting to be touched by the arrogant bastard! Deidara took a step back and hit his back against the counter. Madara again took a step forward and placed his hands right beside Deidara's hips on the counter.

Deidara was now ready to wipe that smirk off the bastard's face. So Madara really thought Deidara would just give into him like some horny little bitch? He might have done a lot of naughty things, but that doesn't mean he was easy! Well, okay maybe a little easy, but not that easy! He punched Madara in the gut and the raven fell forward on his knees. Deidara stepped out of the way, still sipping his drink. He glanced back for a second and saw Madara getting back on his feet.

'Leave me alone,' he kind of slurred, the alcohol really hitting him now. Madara threw his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. He walked out of the kitchen and Deidara sighed in relieve. Now he can just be on his own and drink all his sorrows away.

And just when he thought he was finally alone, Madara came back into the kitchen, wearing some sort of apologetic smile. It just annoyed Deidara even more and take an angry sip of his drink.

'Sorry,' Madara said. 'But I can't go back out there.'

What the hell is that supposed to mean?! He can't go back out there? Fuck that! 'Then I'll go back out there!' Deidara said, marching for the kitchen door.

But then Madara stopped him by placing a hand right in front if his face. Deidara hadn't noticed how much bigger Madara was compared to him. 'You can't go either. I think some people need some privacy right there,' he said matter-of-factly.

'No way!' Deidara yelled out. 'Hidan and Itachi are fucking?' He was now smiling and in his head pondering how he could use this against the two of them.

Madara just nodded and smirked at the blonde's excitement. Dirty thoughts were already running through his mind and the image of Itachi blowing Hidan didn't help at all. Deidara had been the most feminine out of all of them and there was just something that really appealed to Madara. And the feisty personality also helped. He wouldn't want anyone who would throw him or herself at his feet. And now that he didn't have anything better to do, he would see how he could convince the little blonde to have some fun with him.

Deidara took another gulp from the bottle of Amaretto. It was already half empty and Deidara wasn't near done drinking yet. But then Madara reached out his hand and somehow Deidara felt the need to be polite. Yeah, they were stuck there together, so the least he could do was share his drink, damn it! He grumbled something incoherent and gave the bottle to Madara.

'Thank you,' Madara said, but didn't take a sip or anything. The excitement of his friends having sex was already gone now that he realized it was working against his escape. Another murderous glance went Madara's way and he tried to stare the bottle out of the raven's hand. Then Madara took a step forward and again was right in front of Deidara, way too close for comfort. 'Open up,' Madara said and Deidara gave him a confused look. Madara opened his own mouth as an explanation and hesitatingly Deidara did as he was told. The bottle was set against his lips and he happily took another drink. He closed his eyes and kept taking slow sips of the Amaretto. He wanted to growl when the bottle suddenly left, but was silenced by a pair of lips.

Deidara tried to push of Madara with all he had. He punched the broad chest, pulled the long black raven hair and tried kicking him in the nuts, But Madara just dropped the bottle of Amaretto on the floor, it smashing against the tiled floor and pinned Deidara´s hands against the counted, stepping so close that the blonde couldn´t move his legs anymore. He was stuck! And the mouth was still against his and he could feel the tongue running along his bottom lip. This was not what he wanted!

But the lips against were really soft and it felt kind of nice. Maybe just a kiss then. A kiss didn't matter, right? So he opened his mouth for the raven to explore. The tongue immediately slipped in and roamed through his mouth. A soft moan bubbled up when the tongue found his own and massaged it against his. Soon their tongues battled against each other for dominance and Deidara wasn't one to back down. He would win this. He tried freeing his hands again. He just wanted them in the long raven locks and pull, so he could show how dominant he actually could be. But Madara wouldn't let him go and damn it, the guy was stronger than him.

Madara pushed his hips closer to Deidara's body and the blonde could feel the raven's erection pressed against his hip. Okay, so Madara was taking this further than Deidara really wanted. This had to stop right now! But the tongue in his mouth still felt so good and now his hands were free too. He could just wrap them around Madara's neck and pull him even closer.

Slowly two hands went down and grabbed the hem of Deidara's shirt. When Madara tried pulling it up, Deidara finally noticed he was being undressed. 'Wait!' he yelled out. 'I don't want that.' So Madara let go of the shirt and started kissing the blonde's neck this time. Soon soft little moans came from Deidara and Madara thought is safe to try and take of his shirt again. This time Deidara was too busy with his neck to even notice the rest. The shirt came off and Madara also pulled off his own. Then the two hands went down to the blonde's pants, trying to get a move on to the next thing.

Deidara felt what was going on, but the mouth around his nipple was way too good to focus on the other thing. So his pants came off and then another zipper was opened. Blue eyes shot open and he looked down at Madara's freed erection. 'Oh, no. You put that away again,' he said, trying to do it himself already. But his movements were a bit clumsy due to all the alcohol and he accidently touched Madara's cock. The raven groaned a bit and was watching Deidara intently, hoping the blonde would get the hint.

They kept looking at each other and a small blush formed on Deidara's face. He looked at where his hand was and saw that it was still slightly touching Madara's cock. It was already so hard and quite big. Deidara would love to feel that inside of him. Wait, no! He didn't want to have sex with this straight man! But fuck, it was so alluring. Maybe he would just do this one thing for Madara. Sure that would be okay and he really couldn't resist such a big hard cock. He never could…

He got down on his knees and wrapped a hand around Madara's erection. He felt it throbbing under his fingers and a drop of pre cum came from the slit. He stuck out his pink tongue and licked it up. It was bitter and kind of salty, not a good mix with the sweet liquor he had been drinking all night, but he didn't mind. His lips now closed around the head and his tongue swirled around it. He heard Madara gasp and groan, but he wasn't paying attention to that. Only what he was doing was important. His brain couldn't handle two things at the same time right now.

Slowly he took more of the throbbing cock in his mouth and he had to keep swallowing to actually do it. No way he could take it all in. Who would have known Itachi's cousin was so big? He kept his hand around the base and made jerky movements towards his mouth.

A hand was grabbed his hair and pushed him further down. He tried stopping Madara, but he wasn't strong enough. Tears stung in his eyes as he tried swallowing around the big thing again. He could feel the head against the back of his throat. He didn't dare to move, but Madara had something else on his mind. He was pulled off his cock and shoved forward again. Deidara tried screaming, but that set Madara off even more. Deidara couldn't do anything but let Madara do as he pleased. His throat soon got used to the feeling and when Deidara looked up and saw Madara's pleasured face, he just had to help again. Every time he was pulled off, he let his tongue swirl around the head of Madara's cock. The raven got louder and even Deidara couldn't ignore the sounds anymore. He tasted more and more bitterness on his tongue, pre cum almost flowing out of the hardened length.

Then he was yanked up by his hair and when he wanted to scream out in pain, a pair of lips were on his again. So much was happening and he couldn't even comprehend them all. He pushed his tongue inside of Madara's mouth, making the raven taste himself. Their erections were pressed together by Madara and then Deidara realized again that this was going too far. He was not having sex with the raven!

He pushed Madara away from him, making the raven take a step back. 'S-stop, I think we can go back into the living room again.' As Deidara said it, a loud moan came from the living room, probably coming from Itachi. Madara raised an eyebrow at the blonde and Deidara knew he was in trouble now.

Deidara tried to reason with Madara again, but before he could even start talking, he was spun around on his feet and his face was pressed against the counter. He tried fighting back, but it's really hard when a hand is on your head and you can't turn your body around. 'Let me the fuck go!' he yelled, but he didn't get an answer. So he tried again. 'Bastard, let me... Oh, fuck.' A finger was inserted in him and wriggled around. He couldn't really think straight anymore. He didn't want this, right? But it just felt so good.

The finger was soon joined by a second one and Deidara could tell that Madara tried to hurry this up. He didn't mind anymore. He'd rather have that big cock in his ass than fingers. The big throbbing cock. The fingers pumped into him, stretching him as best as Madara could. It was a bit clumsy since he hadn't ever done it before, but he didn't want to hurt Deidara either. He just hoped this would be enough.

The third finger joined in and Deidara moaned loudly when he got stretched even more. He shivered as they went deeper and deeper and then he practically screamed when Madara reached his prostate. He grabbed a hand of black locks and pulled harshly. He wasn't even aware he was doing it until Madara peeled the fingers loose of his hair. But he wouldn't apologize. Madara had forced him into this, so he would get punished a bit too.

The fingers were pulled out and Deidara thought it was over then, but they were pushed right back in, hitting his prostate just for a second before going out again. It was like torture, lovely torture. He got pleasured, but not quite and he hated the bastard for it and he would also love to do it again. Madara kept this up until Deidara was squirming against the counter. He mewled and moaned as the bitch he didn't want to be, but when he was played like that, he couldn't even help it.

The fingers suddenly left him and he whimpered at the loss of them. But then the head of Madara's big cock was placed against the ring of muscles. He held his breath as Madara start pushing, but a loud moan left his lips when the head was fully in. It felt like he was being ripped apart, but it felt so good. He didn't mind the bit of pain he was feeling, it made it even better.

Madara pushed further in and his mouth was open in a silent moan. He had never felt something so tight in his life. When he was completely in, he shivered. The walls around him kept clenching and clenching. He was in heaven. He kept still, not because Deidara asked him to, but because he had to get used to this feeling. This was just so good and if he would move too soon, he might come too soon. He certainly didn't want that.

But when he pulled out, Deidara moaned again. His cock brushed against Deidara's prostate continuously. He thrust back in and immediately the walls clenched around him again, sucking him in deeper. He groaned loudly and couldn't stop himself from moving harder anymore. He pulled out and pushed in hard, making the blonde scream under him. The sounds Deidara made drove him crazy. He had never heard anyone scream in pleasure, never like this. He just needed to pleasure Deidara more.

His hand went down to Deidara's thigh and he picked up the leg. He laid it on his shoulder, making Deidara lie sideways on the counter. He could see that Deidara's eyes were closed, but the tanned hands kept moving, grabbing random things off the counter, trying to hold onto something. Little jars filled with ingredients dropped to the floor, making a mess of the kitchen floor. Pein would be pissed in the end, but Madara didn't care since he didn't know the guy and well Deidara was in a state he didn't even knew what was going on.

When he finally got a hold on the counter, he moaned loudly when Madara struck his prostate again. Somewhere he heard Itachi scream something about being too loud and with a smirk on his face he hit Deidara's prostate dead on again, pulling a scream from the blonde's throat now. Now Hidan and Itachi could be sure they were having sex as well.

Deidara clenched his walls again and his moans got louder and louder with every thrust, even if Madara wasn't trying to hit his prostate. 'I- I'm... Fuck… I'm gonna…' And then Deidara screamed. He came all over his chest and the counter. His body kept shivering and shivering as Madara still thrust in him. He was mumbling and trashing his head around and Madara wasn't sure what he could do about it.

He tried touching Deidara's face, but it got slapped away, so he stayed away. But then Deidara got up and threw his arms around Madara's neck. His leg was released and he wrapped both of them around Madara's waist. Then he rode the raven, kissing him in the process. Madara let the blonde do as he pleased and enjoyed the ride. Deidara went faster and faster and swallowed every groan Madara might produce. He clenched his walls when he felt Madara's cock twitch inside of him. He pulled the orgasm out of the raven and felt the cum warm his insides.

They stayed in that position, Madara still inside of Deidara. Their breathing calmed down fast and now they were just holding each other.

'So how straight are you really?' Deidara asked sarcastically.

Madara just laughed and held the blonde even tighter. He sniffed on the long blond locks and noticed that it smelled like almonds. Deidara started shifting around him and the feeling made him turn hard again. The blonde immediately noticed and tried squirming away for real now, but Madara just pinned him down on the counter again and started moving.

'N-no, not again!' Deidara squeaked.

'Ready for round two, sweetheart?' Madara said huskily, already thrusting into that tight heat below him.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think and this was the end of I have never! Now go play the game and see what it does for you;)

And check out Kitchen fun and Forest adventures I did with Mettlei! It's on her profile and we would really love you if you read&review!

And if you could do me a favor, vote for my poll! I would really like your opinion on what idea is the best!


End file.
